


A Picnic... With Michael

by fyrbyrd



Series: The Sexploits of Yazoo [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Anal, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: After a fight with Tifa, Cloud takes his adopted son on a picnic, and meets someone else there.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Yazoo, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: The Sexploits of Yazoo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023739
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	A Picnic... With Michael

**Author's Note:**

> Second story in the series. From AFF.

“Damn it Cloud, I thought you had it all sorted. It was supposed to be only you and me, not Michael as well.”

“Sorry, but I can’t help it if the babysitter pulls out at the last moment.”

“Well I’m not going. Take Michael with you!” she said storming out of the room.

He got to his feet in an effort to chase after her, but right at that moment Michael started to cry. He turned around with his hands clenched and went to his adopted son.

Cloud changed the baby and lifted him into his arms, “Well kiddo, looks like it’s just you and me today. Tifa’s not happy that our alone time can’t be that. But everything’s ready, so what do you think, just you and me on a picnic?”

The baby lifted his hand out to clutch at Cloud’s hair. It was something the little six month old loved to do. Cloud gently dislodged the child’s hand and kissed it. 

“Yeah, let’s go.”

Cloud hurried downstairs, he would have loved to take his bike, but that wasn’t very safe with the boy in tow. They had bought a small truck to carry supplies around and strapping the boy in a booster seat beside him, the picnic basket and blankets in the back, off they went.

There weren’t that many places to have picnics, but there was one secluded place that not many knew about where a tiny piece of green remained. If you followed the birds they knew how to find it. It was there that he was headed with the boy. He’d never taken Tifa there; it was to have been the first time, but…

He pulled up, picked up the baby, basket and blankets and moved off into the huge boulders that hid the little forest. In the center was a small pool and a nice clearing beside it which would be perfect for them. He had had other plans for this trip, but…

Then he stopped, there was someone already there, sitting on the grass contemplating the pool. Cloud had stopped and stared. He had never expected to see him there. The young man never moved, but said, “I know you’re there, you may as well come in all the way.”

Cloud moved Michael was getting fidgety anyway. “I didn’t think I’d find you here.”

“It’s quiet and I like to go places where Shinra can’t find me if only for a short time.”

Cloud spread the blanket and put Michael down; the boy was staring at the man sitting on the grass beside him. “I come here occasionally when I don’t want to be found. I was supposed to have a picnic with Tifa, but no one would sit…she got pissed off and stormed out. I figured I’d come here with Michael instead.” 

The other turned slightly and looked at the child looking at him. It was the first time he had really seen his son.

“Care to join us?” continued Cloud seeing Yazoo looking at the child he had given birth to.

“I don’t want to intrude on your…family time.”

“You once called me your big brother, so I say that makes you family anyway.”

Yazoo looked at him, “I thought you wanted to deny that.”

Cloud nodded at Michael, “He’s your family too, more than I am.”

Yazoo looked away quickly, “Please don’t tell him that.”

“He’s too young to understand at the moment. As far as he is concerned Tifa is his mother and I am his father… we never learned who his real father was.”

Yazoo sighed. He was used to them still fishing for information on who had fathered Michael. Reno for one continued to drive him crazy with wanting to know all the details.

Cloud unpacked the picnic basket while keeping an eye on Michael who was crawling ever so slowly towards Yazoo. “I have enough food for two, like I said I was expecting to be here with Tifa.”

Michael crawled over to Yazoo and touched his leg looking up at that tempting silver hair. Yazoo looked down at him not knowing what to do. “I…they’ll be looking for me soon no doubt.”

“I never saw anyone behind us. You are entitled to some time off, even from them. And watch your hair; he has a thing for grabbing onto hair and not letting go.” Cloud finished up setting things out and looked for Michael’s bottle which he set aside in a warming flask. Then he moved over and lifted Michael up. “Hey Michael, this is Yazoo, your…Uncle.”

Cloud moved back and sat down with the boy in his lap, “You hungry?” He reached for the bottle and helped the boy hold it as he suckled. “Maybe we could talk Uncle Yazoo into giving you your fruit mush huh?”

He saw Yazoo’s eyes go wide and with his free hand he got himself a sandwich and began to eat. “Help yourself,” he said to Yazoo.

Yazoo just sat there and looked at the pool again, “I…no…I’m okay.”

“Suit yourself.”

Cloud and Michael continued to enjoy what they had in the silence of the beautiful place. Cloud kept his eyes on Yazoo. “So how’s things at Shinra?” He saw Yazoo hunch a little. “It can’t be that bad.”

“I am under the constant supervision of Mr.Tseng, he is never pleased with my work. But then he will never forgive me for what my brothers and I did to him and Miss Elena.”

“And Elena?”

“She is not so unforgiving as Mr. Tseng, but still she too works me hard when I must be with both of them.”

Michael had finished his bottle and Cloud was rubbing his back over his shoulder. Michael did indeed burp and Cloud smiled at him, rubbing their noses together and the baby laughed happily.

This got Yazoo’s attention, Cloud did it again and the baby laughed again, his little hands trying to clutch at Clouds hair as he was lifted close again, but he enjoyed the nose rubbing. And Cloud was smiling widely.

Yazoo was staring at them with his head titled to the side like he did a lot when Cloud noticed him. “Michael loves this,” he kissed the boy then let him down on the ground to allow him to crawl. Once again the little dark haired boy set his sights on the other man. “I think he likes his Uncle too.”

Michael put a little hand on Yazoo’s leg and looked up at him, before falling on his butt and looking up at him.

“He’s a good boy Yazoo. Very quiet, must be a family trait.”

Yazoo glared at him this time.

Cloud spread his arms out, “Sorry, but he is quiet like you. Must get that dark hair from his father.”

Yazoo absently nodded and Cloud titled his head realizing that he had just gotten something from Yazoo.

“Everyone seems to be glad that it isn’t silver at least, and his eyes, hazel, gold and green, not completely like yours.”

Yazoo turned, “I asked you to stop. He is your child now. He is nothing to me.” 

Michael scrunched his little face up scared of the man’s tone. “He will always be your son. Or if not that then you are his Uncle, little brother.”

“Why are you so determined to include me in your little family now?”

“Because you are alone, you have no one else but us. And the two of you are the only two that still have the Jenova cells within you.”

“And you?” he turned his head away.

“I seem to be clean. Somehow I came back from the Lifestream. I am free.”

“The stigma is gone.”

“It was washed away in the rain, even from you. But the gene is within you and has passed to Michael.”

Michael whimpered as the two men talked over him.

Cloud moved over and scooped him up again, “Sorry little one, grownups talking over your head aren’t they?” He nuzzled the boy’s stomach and he laughed delightedly. But Cloud wrinkled his nose, “And he needs a little change too huh?” He pushed the boy at Yazoo, “Here, hold him a minute he needs a change.”

Yazoo had no choice but to take the child from Cloud who moved over to the basket to get a change for the boy. He sat there with the boy at arm’s length and they stared at each other, until Michael squirmed uncomfortable at being held so. Reluctantly Yazoo brought him closer and he settled him on his knees. This was his child he was holding, a child just as unusual as he was. There were no other Sephiroth clones alive now but him. And this boy was born from two men…

“You can give him to me now,” said Cloud softly beside him.

Yazoo gently lifted the boy into Cloud’s hands and watched as the other man changed his son’s dirty diaper. The little boy was yawning. “Want a nap hey?” He left Michael on his back as he took away the dirty diaper and reached for a little sleeping bag which he put the boy into and settled him beside the picnic basket with his favorite toy, a little rubbery ring which he chewed on. It had a few rubbery chocobo’s decorating it which he also chewed on. He seemed to be happy in his bag with his ring. 

Cloud moved back beside the other man. “Look, don’t worry about what I said before. I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

“I want him to be happy.”

“Because you weren’t?”

“Were you?”

“Nah, suppose not.”

Yazoo lifted his knees and bowed his head, “I should be getting back.”

“Why it’s early yet.”

“You came here to be alone with…”

“Yeah it was supposed to be with Tifa. But now it’s with Michael… and you. Come on, there’s plenty of food left. Eat with me; Michael will sleep a little anyway.”

Yazoo looked over at the boy whose eyes were closed though he was still fidgeting with the ring and nodded. Cloud smiled and got him some food and handed him a plate, getting some more for himself as well. They ate in silence, then Cloud lay down and looked up into the sky, glad that a few minutes later Yazoo was comfortable enough to lie on his back too.

“I miss my brothers.” He said out of the blue. “We were nearly always together, especially after we… escaped.”

“Escaped?”

“Yeah. When the…calamity came.”

“Oh.”

“It was good to be free… then Kadaj… he started hearing her, and we had to follow. But now he and Loz are gone.”

“You don’t have to be alone, you know.”

“No one trusts me and you know why, you spoke of it before.”

“You are still welcome at the Seventh Heaven any time.”

“No, the children are there, they will remember me.”

“Have you ever thought that what happened had to happen anyway? The stigma is gone now; it would still be with us if the fight had not happened. I think I was meant to fight Sephiroth and to beat him.”

“Then I…killed you.”

“I’m not dead.”

“You were sent back.”

“And you survived.”

“I am dangerous.”

“Really?”

“I could be Sephiroth again.”

“Not without the cells and they were lost in the ruins in Midgar. What are you planning on looking for them?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I have no wish to.”

Cloud smiled. “Then what do you want to do?”

Yazoo lay there, the question had never been asked before, even by himself.

“Is there anything you want to do?” said Cloud rephrasing the question.

“No.”

“You’re free now, free of everything except your debt to Shinra, and that won’t be forever. What will you do then?”

Again Yazoo lay there in silence. 

Cloud rolled over onto his side facing Yazoo. He was dressed in his black Shinra suit, looking a hell of a lot neater than Reno ever did in it. He looked so young and… “Have you seen his father since..?”

“I have briefly.”

“Are you still—attracted to him?”

Yazoo turned his head to look at Cloud. “Why do you ask? Are you still trying to get me to tell you who he is?”

“No. I mean, I’m not trying to dig the truth out of you. I just want to know if you might want to hook up with him again.”

“I have been told that it is an unnatural thing to want another man.”

“Who told you that?”

“One of the men at Shinra, a nasty little… who works for Tseng.”

Cloud smiled, “Nasty little what? You can swear if you want to.”

“We were punished if we ever did anything like that.”

“There’s no one here to punish you… well Tseng might, but then he has reason. And it’s not so unnatural.”

“Really?”

“Yes really. I’ve ah… been with other men.”

“Oh.” Yazoo turned his head to face the sky again and hope that his warming face was not showing any color.

“So don’t listen to that prick. If you like men, then go for it.”

Yazoo stayed silent but he knew Cloud was still looking at him. Was his breath coming a little faster?

Cloud realized what he was doing and fell flat on his back too, of course it still didn’t stop his groin from reacting, he turned to roll the other way in embarrassment. ‘Shit,’ he thought, ‘I’m with Tifa now.’

“I was made that way,” suddenly said Yazoo. “I have Sephiroth’s allure, or so I’m told. I’ve always been attracted to men, I was taught to use this to lure the powerful ones in to either distract them or… kill them.”

Cloud rolled back and sat up, “So that’s it.”

“What?” said Yazoo looking up at him.

“That’s why I’m…” He looked down between his legs then away quickly shaking his head.

“Oh.”

“Will you stop saying that. The way you do it…it’s so…sexy.”

Yazoo went to say it again but shut his mouth. “Are you saying that I am attracting you?”

“Yes dammit.”

Yazoo smiled, “Are you hard for me?”

Faster that he figured Cloud was on top of him and staring down at him, “Damn hard.”

Yazoo slowly reached up and ran his hand over Cloud’s cloth covered groin, “Hmm, why big brother, is that for me?”

Cloud moaned, “Shit, don’t call me that at a moment like this.” Then he lowered his lips down to join with Yazoo’s. Yazoo opened his mouth and let him in running his hands up and over Cloud’s backside, up his back to run though his hair. After a few passion filled moments he pulled back and looked to the side, “I shouldn’t be doing this.” His eyes flitted over to where Michael lay sleeping.

Yazoo reached out and turned his face back towards him, “Please, I want this. He’s asleep, I know he is.”

“Asleep. You know? …Oh you know.”

“Please. There’s no one to see. I want you. I came here hoping…”

Cloud looked down into the catlike eyes, “You were hoping for someone else though.”

“Yes, but I want you if you want me. No ties, just a little sex.”

“Damn but you’re hot. Sure a little sex,” Cloud pulled away tugging at his clothes. It did not take long for him to become naked. 

Yazoo had sat up and done the same.

“Oh damn, I don’t have anything…” mumbled Cloud as his eyes searched for something.

Yazoo touched his arm offering him something.

“You were more than hoping, weren’t you?” Cloud said accepting it.

“It’s a part of who I am, like I said.”

“Oh right,” Cloud looked into those eye again as he knelt there on the grass beside the seated Yazoo. He closed the distance and pushed Yazoo down as their mouth’s joined again. He jumped a little when Yazoo’s hand wrapped around his cock, getting familiar with it, arousing him further. He moved his mouth down to Yazoo’s neck sucking biting while his right hand found the small nipples which he rubbed and pinched, feeling Yazoo arch up into the pleasure/pain of it. His mouth worked its way to the other side of Yazoo’s neck giving it the same treatment. He pulled back and watched the hand fisting his cock gently before diving down to attack one of the nipples with his mouth, his hand traveling down the other’s body to play in short curly silver hair, then lower to cup the balls and roll them gently in his fingers. Yazoo tried to part his legs a little wider but with Cloud lying right against him it was difficult. 

Cloud saw his partner trying to splay himself and pulled back the hand slipping from him as he moved allowing Yazoo to part his legs and let him in between. Cloud took advantage of the time to slick his fingers up and as he lay back down on top of Yazoo, he rubbed his hard groin against Yazoo’s a few times before once more attacking his nipples with his mouth and moving his hand to the other’s puckered entrance and slid a finger in. Yazoo was moaning softly with the things Cloud was doing to him. He was running one hand through Cloud’s spiky hair while the other clutched at the blanket he was laying on. He felt the second finger join the first and arched up as they pushed into him, Cloud scissoring them within to get him stretched. It was not long before he was adding the third and moving in and out of the tightness of the thin body beneath him. Cloud pulled the fingers out and Yazoo actually whimpered with the loss. That was enough to make Cloud grin widely as he raised his body up and nudged Yazoo into tilting his hips up so he could align himself and watch as he sank his cock into the tight heat of Yazoo’s ready body. Yazoo arched up to meet him, pulling him inside to the hilt before hitching his legs up and over Cloud’s back while Cloud put hands on either side of him to take his weight as he pulled back before shoving back in, in an easy pace to begin with. He was looking down at Yazoo, who lay with his eyes closed as their bodies moved easily together, Yazoo’s hands were clutching at his upper arms as he changed his angle and hit that one spot that had Yazoo’s crying out sharply. Cloud angled at it again striking it over and over, Yazoo clutching at his arms tighter and tighter leaving a few half crescent marks in his pale skin. Cloud could see the marks he had left on Yazoo’s neck, so neither would go away unscathed. Cloud did not hurry; he wanted to enjoy this as much as Yazoo obviously seemed to be doing. A lot of his features reminded him of Sephiroth, though his eyes were nowhere near as cruel as the older man’s. Yazoo was far more feminine looking in his face, if it weren’t for the fact that he did indeed have a pair of balls and a cock, he could easily be mistaken for a girl, even his voice was soft, but it was male. And this combination of both made him so alluring. Cloud knew how deadly he could be, like the man who he had come from. He shook those thoughts off as he began to move a little faster, he could feel Yazoo squeezing at him from within, urging him on, he wanted it harder without saying any words to that effect. Soon Cloud was pounding into him, Yazoo shaking his head from side to side as he rode the pleasure Cloud was giving him. He slipped a hand from Cloud’s shoulder and clutched at his own neglected cock, pulling at it in time with Cloud’s thrusts until with a sharp cry he came spurting out onto his and Cloud’s stomachs. His body clenching down on the organ within had Cloud crying out before it was too much for him and he thrust in hard cumming at the same time.

Cloud rode the last of the aftershocks of his orgasm before collapsing onto the body beneath him his breath on silver strands as he rubbed his face against the face beside his, then lifting himself free of the other’s body and collapsing onto his back beside him. They lay there panting looking up at the clouding sky, before Cloud stole a look over at where the baby was.

“He’s still asleep,” said Yazoo.

“You know this how?”

“I don’t know how. I just know.”

“Damn that was good. Tifa’d kill me if she found out.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Cloud shivered as the air hit his bare skin, “It’s starting to cool down.” He reached for his clothes and began to slide them on; Yazoo absently nodded and moved to do the same. 

Once dressed Yazoo turned to Cloud. “I really do have to get going and I’d rather they didn’t know I came here.”

Cloud walked up to him and pulled him into another kiss. “Thank you Yazoo, although I think you needed that more than I.”

Yazoo smiled his tiny smile, “Maybe.”

Cloud pushed at him, ”Go on. And remember, you’re always welcome at our place.”

Yazoo nodded and turned to leave. Cloud had no idea how he had gotten there, but however, he quickly disappeared into the surrounding rocks.

Behind him Cloud heard the little whimpers Michael was making as he awoke from his nap. No doubt he’d need to be changed before having a quick bite then head on home. He smiled as he picked the little boy up, knowing he had slept right though his little escapade with the boy’s true mother. He cringed a little at the thought of that. Yazoo had searched for his ’mother’, would Michael ever want to as well?

Cloud pulled up and parked then lifted Michael into his arms along with the basket and hurried inside. He was surprised to see Vincent there talking to Tifa.

“Oh so there you are, did you have a good time!” huffed Tifa and she stormed off again.

“Dammit, Tifa,” he called trying to hurry off after her. But Michael whimpered he was nearly at Vincent’s side when he suddenly dropped the basket on a stool and hefted the baby at Vincent, “Hold him, I’ll be back.”

Vincent had no choice but to take the child as Cloud raced off after Tifa. He held the baby at arm’s length before pulling him in to hold. “So, did you have a good time my little one?” He shifted and moved the basket, but as he did so he noticed the wet patch on the blanket and sniffed at it suspiciously, then pulled up a long single strand of silver hair. “Looks a little like your da did, and with your mama, at that.” He sat down absently bouncing the child on his knee. “Seems I shouldn’t have been neglecting him like I have. Your mama’s a damn good lay, and I am so glad you don’t understand a word that I am saying kid.” He moved the child to set him against him shoulder, “Let’s go put this blanket in the wash, your da doesn’t need any more trouble than he’s got right now. Your ma’s not happy, I’m sure she wanted to be the one on this blanket with your da.”

They carried the blanket off before returning to the bar where Vincent had a little time to play with his son, before his adopted parents patched up their fight, but not before…

Tifa grabbed at Cloud just before he went into the bar, “Cloud look.”

“What? Vincent’s watching Michael.”

“Watching Michael, he’s playing with him.”

“So?”

“Vincent is playing with Michael.”

“Are you still thinking that he is Michael’s father?”

“Michael has dark hair.”

“So, so do a lot of men.”

She sighed and gave up, “Yes, but Vincent’s better looking.” She went off to get the boy.

“Did she just say what I thought she said?” he asked himself, then thoughts of what he had done that afternoon came back to him. He even had a vague memory of telling someone he would never touch one of the clones like that. Shrugging he followed her hoping he had not turned red.

“Nice picnic Cloud?” said Vincent. 

Cloud saw the basket and wondered what had happened to the blanket. He saw the silver stand sitting on the bar and quickly wiped it away. He saw Vincent grin and knew that he had been found out about by at least one person.

Tifa had taken Michael off complaining that he needed changing. 

“The blanket?”

“Michael and I thought it was a little dirty so we took it to the washer.”

“So you keep my secret and I’ll keep yours.”

“Mine?”

“Michael’s a good boy. A fine son.”

“Did he tell you?”

“No. You just did,” smiled Cloud as he wandered off after Tifa.

Vincent stood there shaking his head. H e knew he could trust Cloud to keep his word, and he had a certain silver haired man to go and see.

The end… for now at least.


End file.
